ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Lucy Wilska
thumb|Rozmowa o sprzedaży dworku thumb|Z Witebskim thumb|Z Księdzem thumb|Z byłym mężem Louisem ([[Ranczo Wilkowyje)]] thumb|Lucy bierze ślub thumb|Mama i Tata z Córeczką Lucy Wilska, ''Amerykanka'' (ur. ok. 1975W pierwszej serii Rancza na plakatach wyborczych było napisane, że Lucy ma 31 lat. Może to sugerować, że urodziła się w roku 1975.) (Ilona Ostrowska) - główna bohaterka serialu Ranczo i filmu Ranczo Wilkowyje, Amerykanka polskiego pochodzenia. Urodziła się w Stanach, ale w wieku dziesięciu lat ostatni raz była w Polsce, niedawno odziedziczyła dworek po swojej babci. Najpierw miała plany, by dom sprzedać, potem jednak zechciała zamieszkać w Polsce na stałe. Lucy Wilska jest bardzo żywiołowa i energiczna, wprowadza do spokojnej i troszkę zacofanej wsi dużo pozytywnych zmian. Żona Kusego, z którym ma córkę Dorotkę. W filmie Ranczo Wilkowyje dowiadujemy się, że jej były mąż ma na imię Louis. Od ostatniego odcinka czwartej serii Lucy zostaje wójtem gminy Wilkowyje. Przed akcją serialu Lucy Wilska urodziła się w USA, ale jej rodzice pochodzili z Polski. Była bardzo związana ze swoją babcią. Ostatni raz widziała się ze swoją babcią w wieku 10 lat, później nie przyjeżdżała już do Polski. Zamieszkała w Nowym Yorku. Jej mama chodziła do kościoła, ojciec pozostawał bierny w sprawach religijnych - jak przyznała sama Lucy. W Ameryce uczyła się w college'u, studiowała kierunek artystycznyodc. 13 "Wielkie wybory" - informacja na plakacie wyborczym. Wyszła za mąż za Louisa, jednak ceremonia była świecka ze względu na to, że mąż był baptystą, a ona katoliczką. Pracowała w agencji reklamowej. Do Polski wyjechała zaraz po rozwodzie z Louisem. Seria 1 Lucy przyjeżdża do Wilkowyj z Nowego Jorku, aby sprzedać, pozostawiony jej w spadku po babci, malowniczy dworek. Kobieta decyduje się pozostać w Polsce na stałe po tym, jak śni jej się uśmiechnięta babcia. Początkowo mieszkańcy są sceptycznie nastawieni do przybyszki, jednak szybko się do niej przekonują. Pleban udostępnia jej salkę parafialną do nauki angielskiego, a dworek remontuje firma Więcławskiego. Lucy poznaje polonistę Witebskiego, któremu niezmiernie się podoba. W pracach domowych pomaga jej Kusy. Wójtowi nie podoba się decyzja Lucy o pozostaniu na stałe w Wilkowyjach, bo chce on kupić dworek dla córki. Najpierw razem z Więcławskim wójt próbuje upozorować obecność duchów w starym domu; później na posesję Lucy, wysługując się Pietrkiem, podrzuca bezpańskie psy, tworząc w ten sposób, bez wiedzy Amerykanki schronisko dla zwierząt. Następnie wójt wymyśla plotkę o założeniu przez Lucy hodowli kóz, jednak z pomocą Kusego, kobieta daje sobie radę z perfidną władzą. Lucy organizuje pogadankę o antykoncepcji i higienie, by "uświadomić" miejscowe kobiety. Zostaje porwana przez Hadziuka i Solejuka dla okupu. Gdy dowiadują się o tym żony porywaczy, natychmiast znajdują i uwalniają Amerykankę. Zostaje zatrudniona jako tłumaczka, kiedy z Unii Europejskiej przyjeżdża kontrola. Na prośbę księdza proboszcza i Kusego "na niby" startuje w wyborach na Wójta, po to, aby zmusić wójta Pawła Kozioła do złożenia przysięgi w kościele o dotrzymanie programu wyborczego, który zresztą napisała sama Lucy. Kusy zakochuje się w niej z wzajemnością - jednak to był dopiero początek ich miłosnych perypetii. Seria 2 Lucy zostaje porzucona przez Kusego, który twierdzi, że nie mogą być razem, bo on na Lucy nie zasługuje. Dzięki Amerykance Solejukowa nabiera pewności siebie i zakłada firmę produkująca pierogi. Czytając historię Grundtviga, Wilska wpada na pomysł, by stworzyć w Wilkowyjach uniwersytet. Po wielu trudnościach, także związanych z remontem starej biblioteki, udaje się otworzyć uniwersytet, jednak wykłady nie cieszą się popularnością wsród mieszkańców Wilkowyj. Lucy jest zrozpaczona. Z pomocą przychodzi jej ksiądz proboszcz, który głosi wiernym na kazaniu, że to grzech, kiedy ma się możliwość darmowej nauki, a nie korzysta się z niej. Kusy znajduje Amerykance bogatego lokatora, który ma jej pomóc w problemach finansowych, płacąc za "hotel" w dworku. Okazuje się że nie jest to osoba za którą się podaje, ale przestępca. Lucy ma pretensje do Kusego, że sprowadził jej pod dach kogoś takiego. Zbliżają się urodziny księdza i wójta - Lucy wpada na pomysł, żeby przy tej okazji doszło do pojednania obu braci. Po uroczystościach Lucy wraca do domu, gdzie czeka na nią Kusy i wyznaje jej miłość. Seria 3 Lucy i Kusy są parą, żyją ze sobą w tajemnicy przed mieszkańcami Wilkowyj. Utajenie związku nie jest jednak łatwe. Gdy pewnej nocy doszczętnie spłonął Country Club, jego właścicielka Wioletka nie miała gdzie się podziać. Gdy Lucy pozwala jej zamieszkać u siebie w dworku, Wioletka od razu domyśla się, że ją i Kusego łączy coś więcej niż przyjaźń. W końcu za sprawą koncernu medialnego Czerepacha i podsłuchu zainstalowanego w radiu, w eter poszła wiadomość, że Lucy i Kusy żyją w konkubinacie. Wtedy zaczęły się kłopoty Amerykanki, szczególnie z księdzem, który nie tolerował tego nieformalnego związku i wyrzucił ją z salki parafialnej, gdzie nauczała angielskiego. Kiedy mieszkańcy stają w jej obronie, ksiądz stwierdza, że jest nieudolnym kapłanem i postanawia wyjechać na misję do Afryki. Lucy próbuje zrobić coś, co powstrzyma proboszcza przed tak dramatyczną decyzją. Razem z Kusym postanawia, że to oni opuszczą Wilkowyje, jednak tu z "pomocą" przychodzi im kuria, przysyłając księdzu nowego niepokornego wikariusza, który początkowo stwarza wiele problemów, zarówno księdzu Piotrowi, jak i parafianom. Nowy ksiądz jeszcze mocniej potępia ich nieślubny związek, gromiąc ją wprost z kazalnicy. Wtedy parafianie stają w jej obronie. Po "przemianie" wikarego, Lucy zaczyna prowadzić z nim biuro pośrednictwa pracy. Później bierze odpowiedzialność za przygotowania do ślubu Michałowej i Stacha Japycza. Na końcu tej serii dowiadujemy się, że Lucy jest w ciąży. Seria 4 W tej serii Lucy jest już mamą malutkiej Dorotki i żoną Kusego, która musi uporać się z nadmierną opiekuńczością męża w stosunku do córeczki. Ksiądz nakłania Lucy, żeby startowała w wyborach na wójta jako kontrkandydat dla Pawła Kozioła, tym razem naprawdę. Pomysł księdza popiera też babka zielarka. Lucy, po przemyśleniu sytuacji, zgadza się kandydować. W międzyczasie Amerykanka organizuje nielegalną akcję, w której biorą udział wilkowyjskie dzieci. Polega ona na "oddaniu" śmieci ich właścicielowi, które zostawił w lesie.thumb Kampania wyborcza jest burzliwa i niepozbawiona chwytów "poniżej pasa", których dopuścił się sztab wójta. Jednak pomimo nieuczciwych zagrywek przeciwnika, wsparta przez społeczeństwo Lucy zostaje wójtem i wymyśla karę za wszystko, co złego uczynił jej odchodzący wójt, Paweł Kozioł - na zastępcę wójta wybiera jego żonę, Halinę. Seria 5 Po dwóch latach Lucy z powodzeniem urzęduje na stanowisku wójta. Ma mało czasu, aby zajmować się Dorotką. Do niej i Kusego przyjeżdża Kinga - córka siostry jego pierwszej żony. Początkowo mają z nią wiele kłopotów, jednak z czasem następuje przełom - znajdują wspólny język z niepokorną nastolatką.thumb Na stanowisku wójta musi stawić czoła wielu problemom, zwłaszcza z niezrównoważonym radnym Myćko, który uwziął się, by utrudnić Lucy sprawowanie władzy. Postanawia walczyć z niezdrowym trybem życia wśród mieszkańców gminy, organizując zajęcia sportowo-rekreacyjne dla mieszkańców, a także ze złym traktowaniem zwierząt w domostwach. Przedsięwzięcia te nie podobają się części mieszkańców, którzy na czele z Myćką organizują opozycję przeciw pani wójt. Na ich wniosek w gminie odbywa się referendum w sprawie odwołania Lucy z urzędu. Poparcia dla Lucy w dniu referendum udziela ksiądz, a także - niespodziewanie dla wszystkich - były wójt, dzięki czemu wynik głosowania jest korzystny dla Lucy.thumb Seria 6 Lucy realizuje kolejny wielki społeczny plan, próbuje mianowicie zlikwidować bezrobocie w gminie, dzięki tzw. spółdzielniom socjalnym. Niestety, jej zapał zderza się z całkowitym sceptycyzmem części bezrobotnych, którzy od gminy oczekują jednej tylko formy pomocy, mianowicie finansowej. Na placu boju pozostają tylko cztery dzielne kobiety, ale bez wykształcenia, doświadczenia i kwalifikacji. Misja zbudowania koncepcji ich działalności, mimo że włączony został do niej przedsiębiorca Więcławski, napotyka na dużo większe trudności, niż Lucy mogła podejrzewać.thumb Lucy próbuje rozwiązać problem bezpańskich zwierząt. Wpada na pomysł powszechnej sterylizacji. Kusy tłumaczy Lucy, że to będzie takie proste. Lucy prosi Kusego, aby ten coś wymyślił w tej sprawie. Podczas gdy bezrobotne kobiety, ze wszech miar starają się kontynuować zarabianie pieniędzy, ich mężowie coraz mocniej i głośniej buntują się przeciw zmianom w otaczającej ich rzeczywistości. Mężczyźni postanawiają protestować pod urzędem gminny. Chcą aby Lucy ustąpiła ze stanowiska wójta. Stała pikieta męska pod urzędem gminy rozrasta się i rośnie w siłę. Lucy, mając nadzieję, że protestującym znudzi się koczowanie na chodniku, nie chce na razie interweniować. Jednocześnie próbuje znaleźć odpowiedź na pytanie, jaki jest powód tego protestu.thumb Lucy, cokolwiek osamotniona w walce z pikietą, postanawia także zaprotestować czynnie, to znaczy przysiada się do pikiety i zapowiada, że nie odejdzie, dopóki protestu nie zrozumie. Oprócz wielkiego zdziwienia pikietujących wywołuje to równie gwałtowną, co bezowocną dyskusję. Lucy jest jednak uparta i siedzi dalej. Niespodziewanie do grupy protestujących dołącza kolejny mieszkaniec. Na jego widok Lucy już kompletnie nie wie, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Gdy zapada zmrok, a po zmroku chłód nadchodzi, protestujący wspomagają się płynnymi środkami rozgrzewającymi własnej produkcji. Po krótkim wahaniu częstują też Lucy. Efekty wspólnego picia są zaskakujące. Niestety Lucy, którą dopadł gigantyczny wręcz syndrom dnia następnego, niewiele pamięta, co się działo pod urzędem wieczorem. Za namową Proboszcza, udaje się porozumieć z protestującymi. Zgodzili się oni przestać protestować, za prawo do veta raz na miesiąc. Obie strony podpisały ugodę w kościele. Seria 7 thumbW spokojne życie rodzinne Lucy i Kusego zakrada się Monika - agentka sztuki z Warszawy, która chce zarówno wypromować obrazy Kuby, jak i zniszczyć jego małżeństwo z Lucy. Na początku Amerykanka jest zadowolona tym, że jej mąż ma szanse na karierę, jednak potem staje się zazdrosna o niego. Nie próbuje się jednak pozbyć Moniki, ponieważ nie chce przeszkadzać Kusemu w rozwijaniu się. Rozwój ten niesie ze sobą jednak wiele obowiązków, które spadają na Lucy. Pani wójt musi brać Dorotkę do pracy, żeby mała nie przeszkadzała artystom oraz zajmować się obowiązkami domowymi. Gdy Kusy maluje akt marszandki, Lucy jest bardzo zdenerwowana, ale nie daje oficjalnie tego po sobie poznać. Z pomocą przychodzi jej Babka, która próbuje rzucić urok ma Monikę. thumbNiestety czary nie odnoszą pozytywnych skutków. Do urzędu przychodzi zawiadomienie o kursie w Brukseli. Lucy typuje do wyjazdu Halinę i Lodzię i wpada na pomysł zrobienia kandydatkom testu na znajomość angielskiego. Ostatecznie sprawdzian lepiej pisze Lodzia i to ona jedzie do Belgii. Kłopoty Amerykanki nie kończą się na sprawach sercowych - kobieta zostaje aresztowana pod zarzutami korupcyjnymi. W więzieniu uczy siedzące z nią w celi dziewczyny angielskiego. Jednocześnie bardzo tęskni za domem i dzieckiem. Na przesłuchaniach Lucy jest jednak nieugięta i stanowczo mówi o swej niewinności. Choć prokurator zezwala na widzenie Amerykanki z Kusym i Dorotką, pozwala tylko na rozmowę przez pancerną szybę. W tym czasie wieś podejmuje kroki, aby uwolnić ulubioną panią wójt. Monika odwiedza Lucy w więzieniu i pokazuje jej listę zaproszeń do najbardziej prestiżowych galerii sztuki dla Kusego. jednocześnie sugeruje, że to właśnie ona zniszczyła życie artyście. W wyniku splotu okoliczności i interwencji senatora wraz z Czerepachem, Lucy zostaje uwolniona. Jest wzruszona tym, że wraca do domu. Jednocześnie kobieta podejmuje decyzję o rozstaniu się z Kusym i pozwoleniu mu na rozwój kariery. Gdy Kusy pali w rozpaczy swoje obrazy, Lucy godzi się z nim.thumb|Pożegnanie Ranczo Wilkowyje Lucy ma problem - ze Stanów niespodziewanie przyjeżdża jej były mąż, Louis. Okazało się, że nie dopełnił formalności rozwodowych i są nadal małżeństwem. Lucy bardzo się to nie podoba i każe mu się wynosić, jednak Louis jest nieugięty i chce ją zabrać do Ameryki. Kusy, wówczas jej kochanek, usuwa się w cień. Na końcu okazuje się jednak, że Louisowi zależało na małżeństwie tylko dlatego, że Lucy dostała w spadku po ciotce milion dolarów. Lucy daje mu upoważnienie do odebrania pieniędzy, jej były mąż odjeżdża, a Kusy do niej wraca. thumb|siostrzenica Kusego - męża Lucythumb|275px|Lucy, Kusy i Dorotka Cytaty *'"Z miłości porzucił mnie. To kretyn."' - o Kusym *'"Mój mąż dla pieniędzy zostałby nawet Eskimosem." - '''do Jerry'ego o swoim byłym mężu Luisie *'"A ty za to, że nie chcesz z bułką, będziesz nazywał Hot Dog się." - do Hot Doga (Hindusa) *"Powiem ci pies, rożne głupie rzeczy w życiu robiłam, ale takiej to nie."' *'"No to strasznie dużą szklaneczkę musi mieć pan Kusy!"' *'"Ambulansa do pampersu nie trzeba!" '- do Kusego *'"To jak można jak nie można?" - do bywalców ławeczki *"Ty jesteś moim światełkiem w szambie." '- do Kusego *'"Ja nie mam ani koza, ani rogi, ani nic!" '- do Hadziukowej *"Jak taki młody chłopak jak pan, bardzo dobrze kształcony, już taka stara świnia jest." '''-'' '''do Dudy *"Cholery jasne! Ledwo ze mną zaczął kochać się, to mnie utajnił jak jakąś rakietę atomową." - o Kusym *"Jak facet chce coś głupiego zrobić to zawsze jakąś filozofię wymyśli!" '- w rozmowie z Wioletką i Kusym *'"Jestem z nim szczękliwa"'' -'' o Kusym *"Ja jestem z New York'a, a tam więcej mniejszości niż większości jest."' - ' w rozmowie z Klaudią ' *'"A ile chciałbyś mieć dzieciów?"'- do Kusego *'"Najgorsza rzecz w życiu kobieta, to czekanie aż jej mężczyzna rozumu nabierze."' *'"W mojego Kusy strzelacie bydlaki?!" - do mafii *"''Tylko niech pan szybko jedzie, bo ten pies ma z tysiąc pchłów." - '''do Staśka *'"Jest Pan nieoceniony."' - o Kusym *'"Magic country."' - o Wilkowyjach *'"To jakiś na wzór arabski harem, żeby dla mężczyzny tyć."' *'"Jednym strzałem dwie sprawy zastrzelone" '- do Hadziukowej i Klaudii *'"aa co ta kontrola była sorry, tyle tych kontrolów, że sama nie wiem która skąd"' *'"Piesa krew"' - na wieść o kandydowaniu ekswójta na radnego *'"Nie można go w kaftan zawinąć i do hospital zawieść? Pięć minut z nim pogadają, już go nie puszczą"' - gdy chciała się pozbyć Myćki z rady *'"To niech ksiądz filiżankę wyrzuci. Porcelana to też chińska wynalazka" '- gdy proboszcz skrytykował jej pomysł zorganizowania lekcji tai-chi *'"Trochę większy od piesa"' - o koniu *"'On teraz ojciec jak dwie matki proszę kciędza"' - o Kusym *"'Ja taki patriot pomimo jestem" '-do Haliny gdy mówi o miłości do Wilkowyj *'"Cześć Boże" -''' słynne powitanie duchownych Ciekawostki * Przez 7 serii Rancza Lucy występowała osobiście we wszystkich odcinkach, oprócz odcinka 88, w którym jednak pojawiła się w telewizji na materiale filmowym z jej zatrzymania. Właśnie ten filmik powoduje problem - jeżeli uznać, że był to występ Lucy - to pojawiła się ona we wszystkich odcinkach, jak Kusy. Nie uznając tego pojawienia się Lucy za występ, musimy jej także odebrać status postaci występującej we wszystkich odcinkach. Zobacz też *Kusy *Dorotka *Kinga *Zielarka *Babcia Lucy *Louis *Dworek Lucy *Hot Dog Przypisy Wilska Lucy Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Obcokrajowcy